In general, Land Mobile Radio (LMR) users, such as law enforcement officials and other public safety officers, will have access to different LMR units in the field. For example, law enforcement officials, such as uniformed police officers, will generally be issued a handheld or portable LMR unit to carry on their person at all times. In general, such portable LMR units are designed with a reduced size and weight to enhance portability. Accordingly, portable LMR units typically have a limited transmission power and a low receive sensitivity. In some cases, public safety officers are issued a vehicle including a mobile LMR unit. Such mobile units are not typically constrained by the size and weight limitations of portable LMR units. Accordingly, such mobile LMR units typically have a transmission power and a receive sensitivity that is greater than that of portable LMR units. As a result, mobile LMR units generally can operate over a greater range or distance. Nonetheless, such mobile units are often underutilized, as many public safety officers generally rely on their portable LMR unit for most, if not all, wireless communications. As a result, wireless communications between public safety officers may be disrupted or otherwise fail due to the limited capabilities of portable LMR units.